


but here I am (next to you)

by brightsee



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, mentions of depression and anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightsee/pseuds/brightsee
Summary: Veronica never liked the beach. But with Betty beside her, the waves crashing the shore, the sunset a messy mix of orange and yellow before them, she finds it peaceful in a way she can't quite explain. All that heaviness hanging over her, the weight on her shoulders, the anxiety creeping in the corners of her soul, it’s all gone for the time being. And it's all because of Betty Cooper.





	but here I am (next to you)

* * *

 

Some days Veronica can’t get out of bed.

She sees the way Betty looks at her, biting at her lip with worry across her features but leaves her be. It’s what she wants, rather needs, to just stay curled up to ignore the world but unable to ignore the aching black hole in the middle of her chest. Frankie, their little french bulldog doesn’t leave her side and sometimes Betty curls up with her too, netflix playing softly in the background.

Veronica notices the increasing worry in Betty, how she hovers in the doorway, tries her hardest to understand, give her space but support her, and struggles to find the balance. It’s not fair to her girlfriend and as much as Veronica wants to burrow herself away, she can’t, because of Betty. They’ve been together six years, been to hell and back, there’s no way she’s able to push the other woman away and there’s no way Betty’s walking away.

No, Betty shows her determination, fighting back against Veronica’s mental health after going through her own health struggles. Betty just understands. She lies down next to Veronica on the fourth day of coming home from work and crawling right into their bed, Frankie at her feet, and she just stares at the wall. Betty curls herself around Veronica, arm settling around her waist, and placing a kiss to the back of her neck.

“I wanna show you something,” Betty whispers, hand moving from her waist to along her arm and rubbing soothingly up and down. “When you’re ready.”

Veronica wants to smile, wants to ask her a million questions, but she just nods as she turns her face into the pillow and closes her eyes. She promises herself that when the heaviness lifts, when her energy returns, she’ll take Betty up on her offer. For now, Betty holds her tightly, running a comforting touch along her arms as she drifts to sleep.

It’s only weeks later when Veronica remembers the promise Betty had made her. The depression hasn’t faded but she’s found a new therapist under Betty’s suggestion and things are looking better. The weight has lifted ever so slightly, she can breathe again, and looks forward to spending more time with Betty outside of the bedroom.

They’re eating dinner when Veronica brings it up. “Remember a while ago you said you had something to show me?”

Betty perks up, a little surprised but a smile quickly slips onto her lips. “I do. Are you ready?”

Veronica nods, determined and excited. “I am.”

After dinner, with Frankie on Veronica’s lap, Betty drives them across town towards the ocean. “Do you realize we’ve lived here a year and we haven’t gone to the beach together once?”

Veronica chews on her lip, staring straight ahead at the road, and realizes Betty was right. They moved to Malibu when Betty got an amazing job offer and Veronica followed her against everyones advice, there was no way she was leaving her girlfriend. While Betty was doing amazing, working hard at her job and creating a social life while Veronica was struggling to find her place.

She doesn’t regret the move, she’d follow Betty across the world if it meant they’d be together. It’s just different than what she’s used to. New York was fast paced, a constant movement in the streets and at her job. Now, in this new beach town, everyone was considerably more laid back. It was a change she was obviously still working through.

“I didn’t realize,” Veronica finally says.

The beach was not one of her favourite places. The sand was too hot, the water too cold, too crowded, too unpleasant to spend a day at. If Veronica could avoid the beach, she would. But this was Betty asking and there was obviously a reason her girlfriend wanted to bring her to the beach and Veronica was more than willing to comply.

Betty reaches across the center console and slips her hand into Veronicas’, giving it a light squeeze. “I know you’re not a fan of the beach but this is a view you can’t miss.”

Veronica looks over at Betty, the sun now setting and casting a glow over Betty with her hair in waves around her shoulders. She studies Betty in a way she hasn’t in months, taken in her sun kissed skin, the easy smile on her lips, how she just looks so goddamn happy that it looks like she’s literally glowing.

And she isn’t jealous that despite her own struggles that Betty is excelling in her career and happy with her life. Veronica just wishes she had seen it earlier, hadn’t been so clouded by the depression, but she sees it now, appreciates the fact that she has someone like Betty in her life. She’s even more determined now to reach that level of happiness, to find peace within herself.

Frankie barks when they pull up to a stop in the parking lot. Veronica looks down at him, the little guy staring out the window with his tongue hanging out. She can hear the waves crashing from a distance, the seagulls overhead, but what catches her gaze is the sun slowly setting in the distance. Veronica has an idea of her surprise but follows Betty out of the car without a word.

Betty reaches for her free hand once they’re on the beach, Frankie happily walking in front of them both. It’s late in the summer evening, a few people milling about and other walking along the beach just like them. It’s peaceful, walking with Betty at her side with the sound of waves crashing the shore.

Betty talks about everything and anything as they walk along the shore line. Veronica lets her fill up the silence around them, listening as she explains the the current. She talks about the countless times she’s visited the beach at dusk, finding the scenery appealing after a busy work day. She talks about how the world seems to slow whenever she’s at the beach and Veronica wants desperately to find the serenity Betty has found here.

“I came here the first week we moved,” Betty explains quietly. “It gave me perspective.”

Veronica smiles, gives Betty’s hand a light squeeze, and follows her along the stretch of beach. And maybe the sand sinking unevenly beneath her feet isn’t a big deal, the California heat is another thing but at this moment with the breeze it’s bearable, and there’s no way she’s stepping foot in the cold water. But this, walking alongside Betty is enough to calm her.

“I guess the beach isn’t so bad,” she finally says.

“Just wait,” Betty replies, vague as ever, as she comes to a stop. “You’ll see.”

They’re on a private part of the beach, no one in sight. Betty pulls a blanket from her bag and lays it out on the sand. She follows her lead, sitting down on the blanket beside her, staring out at the ocean and the waves. Betty doesn’t say anything, just leaves Veronica to soak it all in. Frankie digs around in the blanket then settles down between them, a solid presence against her thigh.

She watches the birds, soaring and flying above her. Watches the waves rolling in crashing against the shore before retreating back into the ocean only to flow back in again. She lets the sounds wash over her, feels the ever present weight on her chest lift. She doesn’t want to fly away with the birds or swim away with the fish. Instead, she finds that she wants to be present, to be in this very moment with Betty.

Veronica gasps when she sees it. The sun is beginning to set, the sky filling with bright yellows and oranges, even a streak of pink. It takes her breath away. “It’s beautiful.”

“It is,” Betty agrees. “This is my favourite spot to come think sometimes.”

“I can see why,” Veronica says, the corner of her lips tugging into a small smile.

It’s so beautiful. It’s peaceful in a way Veronica can’t quite explain. Then there’s Betty beside her, Frankie between them, her little family. It’s hard to believe that she’s here, at the beach of all places and finding this serenity at the sight of the sunset. All that heaviness hanging over her, the weight on her shoulders, the anxiety creeping in the corners of her soul, it’s all gone for the time being.

And it’s all because of Betty Cooper.

She turns her body, hand reaching out and cupping Betty’s cheek. Veronica kisses her hard with everything she has, trying to put all the different emotions she’s feeling into it. Sudden realizations wash over her, how she’s so lucky to have Betty in her life, to love such a woman. There’s so much joy and appreciation washing through her, like those waves crashing against the shore.

“God, I love you,” Veronica breathes, pulling back.

Betty smiles, green eyes shining. “I love you too, Veronica.”

“No, baby, I love you so damn much. You’ve been there with me fighting through the depression, never giving up on me, and giving me this little piece of heaven. You’ll never know how thankful I am to have you in my life,” She says, all flowing out at once.

“Veronica,” Betty murmurs, her eyes searching Veronicas’.She ducks her head, foreheads touching, and she reaches out and strokes her thumbs along Veronica’s neck. “I love you and I’m always going to be there for you through anything. After all, you were there for me when I was struggling.”

Veronica hums in appreciation and kisses her again, pulling Betty into her. It’s almost like this a brand new start, like Betty pulled her from drowning and Veronica can finally breathe again. When she pulls away, takes that first breath of ocean air, it’s like her first breath of being reborn. The depression, the anxiety she feels, it’s always going to be there but Betty is beside her, pulling her back into the shore.

“Will you take me here more often?” Veronica finally asks, unable to contain her smile.

Betty smirks, “so now you like the beach, huh?”

Veronica just laughs. “I mean, it has a pretty view and I’m not just talking about the sunset.”

“Of course, whenever you want.”

She grows serious for a second and says, “I wanna be where you are. I wanna be happy with you here in Malibu.”

Because despite living there for a year, Veronica hasn’t found that sense of happiness that she did in New York, the town had barely felt like a home until now. But she wants to be happy here, wants to live the rest of her life with Betty, willing to follow her to the ends of the earth. And maybe she was blinded before but she sees it now, can see herself happy with Betty in Malibu.

“I love you,” Betty repeats, kissing Veronica’s cheek.

And she’s almost blinded by the sun, by Betty’s beauty and happiness before her. The view is more beautiful than the sunset, than the addicting rhythm of the waves, than the nature around them.

Betty was right, this was a view she couldn’t miss.


End file.
